Far away love
by Ultimate-Shadow-Dragon
Summary: NamiZoro song fict,everyone finally achieved their dreams but now there apart, Zoro was previously married but he never wanted to be, at least with someone other than Nami.Full summery inside. COMPLETED! Finaly! lol.
1. Default Chapter

Summery: A Nami/Zoro song fict, everyone finally achieved their dreams but now there apart, Zoro was previously married but he never wanted to be, at least with someone other than Nami. Are Nami and Zoro still making connections despite being apart? Song starts sort of in the middle of the story, maybe in another chapter if it goes on that long.

Note: I don't own any characters nor the one piece anime/manga, First One piece Fanfic, R and R! No flames please, but if needed to improve please feel free to do so though. By the way, I'm not sure if they already have these in the anime/manga, but let's say there are telephones. And there are some long flashbacks. XD

_Far away love_

Zoro was now the greatest swordsman in the world, Nami was now a rich thief girl living on a privet island all by herself, Luffy finally met up with Shanks again, Usopp went back to live with his father who came back and Sanji finally opened a restaurant on the big blue. In other words, everyone was far from each other. But Zoro and nami had their way of keeping in touch with each other, other than just by phone.

**Flashback**:

"Well everyone looks like this is it, our big goodbyes." Luffy said sighing.

"At least we got past the grand line, and we even got the treasure!" Nami said happily holding up her share sack.

"But I'm going to miss everyone, especially Sanji's good meat!" he said saddening his voice.

"Just calm down." She replied .Sanji overheard the twos conversation and came waltzing up.

"Shut up" Sanji directed to luffy walking next to him. "The only thing I'm gonna miss is nami here!" His eyes turned to hearts. He tried to give her an almost crushing hug before Zoro stepped in the gap between nami and sanji.

"I don't think now's the time, shouldn't you be packing up, I mean besides the Going Merry is going to dock soon, and then we have to go our separate ways." Zoro growled to sanji. Luffy inched into the kitchen to see what he could get to eat.

"A little protective knight now huh Zoro?" He retorted

"You wanna start something!"

"Sure why not you jack-ass!"

"Bring it on pretty boy!" Saying this zoro drew one of his swords. Before anything started nami interrupted.

"Oh sanji, think you could make me just one more of your famous cakes?" Nami said trying to act sweet. Sanji jumped at nami's voice and his eyes turned to hearts again.

"Of course my sweet, anything for your last request." He said rushing to the kitchen. Both nami and zoro watched the kitchen door slam closed.

"Nami..." Zoro said almost silently scooting closer to her. She looked questionly at him and the two remained silent and for a while the only thing going on was the boat sailing along and the seagulls chirping. Nami was waiting for a reply but Zoro wouldn't answer to she decided to try her luck.

"Yes zoro?" She stammered. She liked him a lot, but she didn't know if he felt the same way. _Of course he feels the same way, I mean we did kiss once. _She thought blushing thinking of that one night out on the deck that she kissed him for the first time. Zoro noticed her blush and decided to continue, but before he could talk Usopp burst out of the kitchen door.

"Damn! Cant even get that cook to give me anything to eat!" Usopp mumbled while his stomach growled. He stuck his nose in the air. "Nothing to eat all day!" He wined. Zoro got a little startled and inched as unnoticeable as he could away from nami. Usopp paid no attention to zoro's action and continued wining to himself walking into another room. Zoro wanted to try to talk to nami again so he walked up to her and looked down at her.

"Nami… I don't particularly know why but… it's just… I'm going to miss you a lot." He said pulling her into an embrace, nami hugged him back.

"Ill miss you too." Was all she could get out. He pulled away and they looked deep into each others eyes. They both started to lean in but sanji burst out of the kitchen yelling.

"Oh nami my love! I have your cake especially prepared for you ready!" He said swinging a cake on a silver plate around. Both of them jumped away from each other. Sanji paid no mind still winging the cake. Nami nodded to sanji and started to follow him to the kitchen. After she ate a slice of a cake the Going Merry started to come to a stop.

"Well sanji I'll see you around." She said getting up gathering her things.

"But Nami-san! Ill miss you so dearly!" He shouted. Nami sighed and knew there was only one way to get him to stop from moping. She walked over to him and gave him a slight peck on the cheek. He fainted and nami walked out to the deck again just as the ship stopped. She tried to seem ok about all of it but she was really sad. As she got off the ship Zoro stood at the bottom on the port. As she tried to walk past him so as not to get emotional he still grabbed her arm.

"You were planning to leave without saying goodbye?" He asked her. She started to get tears in her eyes. "Oh come on don't cry, that's not the nami I know." He added. She didn't even notice the tears now streaming down her face.

"I… just don't know what to do now." She sobbed placing her head on his chest. He patted her back and sighed. He pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled some numbers on it. He offered it to her. She looked up and took it wiping her tears wondering what the numbers were for.

"That's the number to my old house I used to live in before I had become a bounty hunter. Call me when you like." He said kindly but turning his head away slightly blushing.

"Ok, Ill be sure to call you as soon as I settle in." She said departing waving to everyone as she walked in the direction of the sun setting. Zoro surprised himself by wiping away a tear that escaped.

**End Flashback**.

Nami sat on her couch counting her gold. She heard about zoro getting married because luffy visited her when she was at a bar. He told her how Zoro didn't want to but the woman who was also a swords person forced him, he was a softy when it came to girls ever since kissing Nami, so somehow he couldn't say no.

"What an idiot, can't even say no to his own wedding. Most likely he just wore his usual clothes too." She mumbled to herself. "But it just makes me miss him even more." She said packing her stuff getting ready to head to a bar in town off her island for a drink or two.

Well that's it for now! Hope you liked it, I already have the other chapter ready but Ill wait till I get some reviews at least, please review! I understand if it seems crappy but that's because I wrote it at three in the morning.


	2. The night And the end of the story

Disclaimer: No I don't own the characters or show.

Note: Alright! I'm not dead! Thank you all reviewers! One half flame but cool. This is gonna suck now, I'm starting to dislike my own story, I sort of don't like this next chapter. Sigh Also the money they carry is called berries right? Not sure, for now Ill just call it gold. I own the female swordsmen. Wait, that didn't sound right -

**

* * *

**

**ChinaWings: I love to tease people Sorry bout the wait though people thanks for reviewing! **

**MononokeKitsune: Hides behind desk Don't worry, you'll see, this chapter is kind of complicated, but hey, told you this time I wrote this chapter at 2 in the morning, also, this review folks, is what made me get off my lazy but and write it. Lol, Locks all my house doors **

**Blackie: I am p **

**One Piece4 teens: Yeah, there is a lot  And thank you! **

**Beedy: Sorry.  Points gun to head I should never wright one piece again.  **

**Yvonne: Don't worry, just read this chapter **

**NamixZoro fan: Really? Thanks, but I did wright it at three in the morning, thanks for reading it twice! **

**Netartemisa: No they never kissed in the show, at least I don't think, its my little fantasy P Thanks also! **

**sara haruko takenouchi kamiya : Said I was sorry, I was confused at first. **

**Hobes: I know I like this couple too, I'm sorry, I watch the show and read the comic a lot, but I never got to get into it for a while. I'll do some research though. And yes I did put she was by herself. Pokes paragraph before flashback. Thanks for the review it's helped **

**Gothywolfie: I know I love them too -**

**Rod G: Thank you!**

_Far away love_

Chapter 2.

Nami was sailing to another island with her own row boat. She never had the courage to call Zoro ever since he had got married. She thought about him constantly and secretly he did the same. She arrived in town and tired up her boat. She carried a small hand held sack filled with gold and walked to a payphone and pulled out zoro's number, she always kept it in her pocket. She put in a coin and dialed his number. The phone rang for a little bit.

"Zoro! Where the hell are you!" A woman, by the name of Terra,(A/c God I hate that name, its scary. XP No offence to you terra's out there) voice rang out through the house. Zoro was hiding in a closet like a child, he couldn't stand the woman anymore, he was fed up and was tempted to yell in her face or just plain kill her, but killing another swordsman, especially a female one, would ruin his reputation.(A/c I know, I know, there are many other things he can do to get rid of her, but hey, this is Zoro, were talking about) The phone rang continuous times but Terra was storming through the house so she wasn't even paying attention. Zoro snuck out crawling.

"What have I become?" He mumbled to himself. "Reduced to crawling and hiding around." He grunted angrily. He grabbed the phone quickly standing up. "Hello?" He reduced his voice to a whisper.

"Zolo? Is that you?" A female voice stuttered over the line.

"Nami?"

"It really is you." She said smiling through the line.

"Nami, about me getting married…" He started. Though she pretended like she didn't hear that last line.

"Zoro, I've missed you so much." She said secretly blushing. "Do... well the reason I called was, I've wanted to see…"

"I've wanted to see you too, but nows not the time, that woman's in pursuit of me." He said looking around.

"Ok" Nami nodded. "My island is between the two that look like hooks." She said waiting.

Ill try to come by later, and Ill bring a phone, in fact Ill take this one." He said taking the cordless.

"Won't you look like an idiot carrying a cordless phone around?" She half laughed.

"So what, anything will do, call me I'm gonna get a few drinks from my bar, if that witch lets me… and then Ill be over."

"You'd be drunk…"

"All the better." He joked smirking.

"Well fine then!" She started to get a little pissed like when they used to fight.

"Fine, Ill makes sure to have ten rounds just for you, sword kicker." He said remembering the battle with Captain Kuro. Nami smiled on the other end of the phone. _"That's my zoro."_ She thought to herself.

"Well two can play at that game." She said hanging up the phone. Zoro confused stared at the phone.

"Ok…" He said baffled standing up.

"THERE YOU ARE ZORO!" An evil witch voice yelled from behind zoro.

"Meep." Zoro made that type of sound jumping a little. His muscles were tense and he bolted to his private bar. "Phew." He said panting. "Lost her. Damn bitch." He said regaining his breath. He stood in a room that look pirate styled, a bar with a bunch of beer bottles lined on what looked like a book case. "Well." He smirked. "I gave a promise." He chuckled grabbing a beer bottle.

Nami sighed after she had hung up the phone she walked in the local bar, on the island that actually wasn't far from her island, though her house wasn't on a map, only on her map in which now she kept in a silver holder attached to her belt. Everyone started at her and one even whistled. "Please, you're not my type." She said waving her hand and sat in one of the seats directly at the bar.

"What can I get ya?" A handsome looking bartender asked her.

"Hmm." _"What should I get to show up Zoro?" _Her mouth made a smile. "Give me a whisky." She said putting three pieces of gold down.

"Sure." The guy said pulling out the strongest stuff and pouring it in a mug. "Here ya go cutie." Nami rolled her eyes and took it. And so began the contest over a sea of who could drink the most.

**Much later. **

"Hick!" Nami said drunk. "That's it for me." She said a little dizzy finding she had used all her gold. She went out the bar almost tripping.

Zoro was using a row boat toward were Nami had said her island was. "Where was the island?" He said in a bit of a slurred voice but shook his head and somehow regained himself. "Woh that was odd." He said. He squinted and saw another row boat going in the same direction as he. "Nami." He whispered. Nami had regained herself as well by the time she had came into view of her island. "Looks like I cant show him up now. But I better call him." She said taking out a cell phone that she stole in the bar and dialing Zoro's number. "Zoro?" She said when someone picked up she didn't know it but the whisky was still a bit in her head.

"Yup, it's me." He said seeing her go ahead of him, obviously, she didn't know that he wasn't that far away. He decided not to tell her though so that he could surprise her when they got there.

**Meanwhile to all of you who hate Terra. **

Terra was steaming with rage as she finally gave up looking for zoro. "That's it!" She yelled grabbing most of her stuff and throwing them into a large case, and" She yelled grabbing most of her stuff and throwing them into a large case, and storming outside with it. "Forget him!" She said in rage rowing away.

The sun was starting to set and the two talked while rowing the island getting closer into view ever minute that passed by.

_Ain't it just like one of us to pick up the phone and call after a couple of drinks,   
And say: "How you been? I been wonderin' that maybe you've been thinkin' 'bout me."  
And somewhere in the conversation, an old familiar invitation always arrives,_

She didn't know what to think, inviting him at night, what if he thought wrong of it. She worried still rowing but soon stopping on the sandy beach.

_An' I may hate myself in the morning, but I'm gonna love you tonight._

"_He's already married though."_ She thought sighing walking to her front door and unlocking it. Zoro by then had already tied his boat as well and was silently walking behind her. She opened her door and walked in the empty house that had maps on the walls that hung like pictures. She smiled at the sight and went to her living room to relax for a bit.

_Everyone's known someone that they just can't help but want;  
And even though we just can't make it work out, well the want-to lingers on. _

A grin grew on Zoro's face and he stepped in as the door closed. It was awfully dark in the big house. He was light on his feet as he followed her to the living room. _"There she is big guy, go get her." _A voice inside told him. He couldn't control his actions but he walked up behind her and pulled his arms around her and into an embrace. At first Nami was ready to turn around and attack but she melted in Zoro's arms she could tell somehow it was him. "Nami." He whispered in her ear. Nami turned around still his arms and put her own arms around him.

_So once again we wind up in each other's arms, pretending that it's right,  
An' I may hate myself in the morning, but I'm gonna love you tonight._

Zoro leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. Nami melted immediately and returned the kiss. But despite she broke it and stared up at him. "This isn't right, what about..." Zoro cut her off with another kiss. "I don't know who you're talking about." He said when he broke it. In nami's head she wished he would say that.

_I know it's wrong, but it ain't easy moving on.  
So why can't two friends remember the good times once again?_

He smiled. "Nami, I really love you." He said lightly brushing the hair out of her face. _  
_

"Really?" She stuttered out even though she could tell he was telling the truth and all.

"Of course." He smirked kissing her while making her go backwards. The couch was pushing against the back of her legs making her fall on it. Zoro smiled.

_  
Tomorrow when I wake up, I'll be feeling a little guilty, an' a little sad,  
Thinkin' how it used to be before everything went bad.  
An' I guess that's what it is, in lonely late night calls like this, that we try to find;  
An' I may hate myself in the morning, but I'm gonna love you tonight._

Zoro got on the couch and Nami snuggled up with him. He put his head on top of her head taking in her peach smelling hair. Nami nuzzled into his neck. "This isn't right though." She said since they both didn't know of Terra's leave. (U.S.D./ Thank goodness ) She took a second and thought about the crew and smiled at the thought of all of their adventures. Zoro pulled her close with his arms. The continued on for the rest of the night and after a bit Nami and Zoro were snuggling closer than ever to each other. Body to body. "I love you Zoro." He grew a grin, his eyes closed, and they still engulfed in the darkness of the living room. Her kissed her personality and kissed her neck making a shiver go down her spine. They made love and in the end when Zoro and Nami both started to drift to sleep, Nami was turned in Zoro's arms, her back to his chest.

_I may hate myself in the morning, but I'm gonna love you tonight._

_**Fin.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Well what do you think? Review please! Like I said, this is my first ever fan fiction, hope you all liked it. Should I do more fan ficts? Or leave it at me reading? I'm not sure, also I wrote this one at 2 in the morning, so yes, and it most likely sucks.


End file.
